


Meow

by mitsukyu



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsukyu/pseuds/mitsukyu
Summary: It's not so bad, being awake in the middle of the night, when he can hide out in Mino's room and pet Jhonny and make Mino laugh.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fic for this week's 100 minutes for songkang.  
> Prompt: nightmare
> 
> Wow it's been a long time since I was able to do songkang 100 minutes *__* I hope you all enjoy this fic that is totally about nightmares and not about cats at all. :3

It was stupidly late and Seungyoon had thought that everyone else was asleep already, but from the kitchen he could see light spill from underneath Mino's door. He took his glass of milk and padded over, bare feet on the cold floor. He knocked softly, just in case Mino had fallen asleep with the lights on. 

From the other side of the door, a muffled "Yeah?" 

He opened the door a crack.

"Hey," Mino said, looking up from his computer. 

"Hey. You're still awake," Seungyoon whispered. 

"Yeah. I thought you went to bed hours ago." 

"I did. I woke up again," Seungyoon replied. He took a sip from his milk, lingering in the doorway. He didn't want to go back to bed yet. Mino yawned, blinking at him with his chin in his hands. 

Nightmare, Seungyoon didn't say and Mino didn't ask. 

"Here, come in and shut the door. Are the others asleep already?"

"Yeah." Seungyoon shuffled inside and closed the door behind him. He perched on the edge of Mino's bed.

"You can hang out here for a while until you get sleepy again," Mino offered, turning back to his computer screen, where he appeared to be slaughtering monsters. 

"Thanks," Seungyoon said, scooting back on the bed and folding his feet underneath him to get them off the icy floor. He finished his milk and watched Mino fight video game monsters for a while, until Jhonny hopped up onto the bed to investigate. 

"Hey sweetheart," he cooed, stretching out a hand towards her. She sniffed it curiously, booping her nose against the tip of his finger. 

"I was wondering where she went," Mino commented without taking his eyes off the screen. "I thought she might have slipped out when you came in." 

"I think she was hiding under the bed." Seungyoon patted her head until she purred and pushed her face into his hand. He laughed. 

"More pets, more," he said in a high little voice, scratching her between the ears and smoothing his hand over the fur of her back. "All the pets." 

Mino laughed. "I can hear her purr from here." 

"She loves me," Seungyoon said smugly. Jhonny meowed a high little meow, in what he considered obvious agreement. 

"Tiny meows," Seungyoon cooed. "You hear that? She says she loves me." 

"I think the princess says less talking more petting," Mino laughed at another plaintive little mewl. 

"Pfff. I am way more fluent in cat than you are," Seungyoon said, although he didn't actually mind complying. Mino laughed in disbelief. 

"Dirty lies, Kang Seungyoon. You don't even own a cat." 

Jhonny flopped over and Seungyoon followed her, lying down on his side on the bed. He tickled her cheek until she turned and trapped his wrist between her paws to lick at his fingers. 

"You're the cutest, the very cutest. I love you too," he told her, carefully brushing one soft, warm ear with his free hand. 

"You should tell her in cat," Mino deadpanned, glancing over his shoulder. Seungyoon stuck out his tongue at him, but happily meowed at Jhonny. He'd had a lot of practice with Bei and Rei; he was confident he had boss level meowing skills. 

Jhonny looked up at him with wide eyes, pink tongue forgotten and still sticking out. Mino snorted. He'd turned off his game and swivelled around in his chair. 

"Do I have two cats now?" he asked. Seungyoon shrugged. 

"Meow?" 

"Oh my god," Mino laughed, "You are such an embarrassment." 

Seungyoon grinned. 

"Meow." 

Mino stepped over, kneeling on the bed. 

"Yeah? Now what? Do I need to pet you too?" he asked, leaning over and roughly petting Seungyoon's hair and cheek before he could duck away. Seungyoon giggled, squeezing his eyes shut, because this was all fun and games but Mino was leaning in so very close. 

"You need to work on your purring sounds," Mino told him. 

"I'll remember that," Seungyoon promised. Min curved his hand against his cheek, more gently now, and Seungyoon leaned in to the touch. 

Mino opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, Jhonny mewled in complaint at being ignored and wriggled inbetween them. Seungyoon laughed and Mino rolled his eyes, bending to press a kiss on top of her head. 

"Demanding princess." 

Just for that he got a cat butt in the face.

"Revenge," Seungyoon chuckled. Jhonny climbed over him and booped her nose against his. 

"See? She loves me way better. Mew," he added, for Jhonny's benefit. Mino groaned, collapsing on the bed and throwing an arm over his face. 

"Stop meowing." 

Seungyoon grinned and pressed his nose against Mino's cheek. 

"Meow," he said, because how could he not? 

"You're a little shit, I'm disowning you," Mino said, but he threw an arm over him and pulled him closer in a half hug. Jhonny purred as she settled between them. "Are you staying tonight?" 

"Is that okay?" 

"'s fine with me. You and Jhonny can fight it out over bed real estate." 

Seungyoon hummed and scratched Jhonny under her chin. "I think we'll be fine."

"Good." Mino shifted so he could press a kiss to the top of Seungyoon's head. "Sleep well, Seungyoonie."


End file.
